<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when all is lost, all is found by laurenmariemaybe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969328">when all is lost, all is found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenmariemaybe/pseuds/laurenmariemaybe'>laurenmariemaybe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenmariemaybe/pseuds/laurenmariemaybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some family fluff and non sleepy children.</p><p>Basically Anna introducing her children to the 'all is found' lullaby from Frozen 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when all is lost, all is found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's not perfect just a quick write of an idea i had. sorry for any mistakes and i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kristoff.” Anna whispered into the night, gently prodding her husband’s chest. “Kristoff, honey.” She spoke with more urgency.</p><p>Kristoff groaned and pulled her closer to his chest lightly kissing her forehead and fiddled with the ends of her braids. “Umph.”<br/><br/>“How many times did you sing the Flemmy song to them?”<br/><br/>“Hh five. Why?”<br/><br/>“Because they’re still awake.”<br/><br/>Kristoff opened his eyes and glanced down at his wife and listened. She was right, there were giggling children in the distance. “Maybe we should have got a nanny.” He groaned. Anna pinched him. “Ow. Okay I’ll go and settle them down. you sleep, okay? Dream about a successful trade agreement tomorrow.”<br/><br/>“I try to keep work out of my dreams.”<br/><br/>“Really? All I dream about is ice." He yawned. "Well, ice and you.” He adds quickly.<br/><br/>“That’s because you miss it.” Anna got out of bed and smoothed down her dress. “Take the kids up the mountain this weekend.”<br/><br/>“Will you join us?”<br/><br/>Anna smiled lightly. “I’ll try. Come on, mountain man.” Anna grabbed on one of Kristoff’s arms and heaved him off the bed. Kristoff’s arms made their way around her middle and his head rested on top of hers. “Kristoff!” She shook her husband awake.<br/><br/>He shot up. “I’m awake. I’m awake!”<br/><br/>Anna winked at him and kissed his cheek gently. “Just making sure. Come on.”<br/><br/>They made their way down the castle corridors hand in hand Anna dragging a half asleep Kristoff. They approached their children’s door and the laughing got louder.<br/><br/>“Please tell me we don’t have to deal with Olaf too.” Kristoff looked towards her. </p><p>“We don’t." Anna confirmed. "I think he went to rest in the stables.”<br/><br/>“Ah.”<br/><br/>“Okay.” Anna took a deep breath. “One. Two. Three.” She opened the door. To Kristoff’s horror both children were awake.<br/><br/>“Hi Mamma.” Their eldest daughter grinned up at her. “We were just playing enhanced forest. Look Bjørn made a little one of Aunty Honey.”<br/><br/>Their son held up a small, simple stick figure with such pride and Anna smiled as she sat by them. “That’s great Bjørn.” She had to admire her children’s imagination.<br/><br/>“And there’s Ryder and all the reindeers." Sofie continued gesturing to various other stick-figures. "Elsa’s there and she spent the entire day with Norkk.”<br/><br/>“Where are we?” Kristoff pipped up.<br/><br/>Sofie looked up at her father. “You’re- you’re- well you’re here. In Arendelle”<br/><br/>A moment of silence passed by them. Anna squeezed Kristoff’s hand gently. Then looked at her children. “Come on, I’m going to sing a lullaby-“<br/><br/>Bjørn’s eyes widened and reached for Kristoff who lifted his son up. Sofie stared at her father. “Yes! The Flemmy song again!”<br/><br/>“Uh-“ Kristoff started before Anna gently squeezed his shoulder.<br/><br/>“I’m going to sing one Sofie, if that's okay? It’s a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me. But maybe your Father will sing a bit with me.”<br/><br/>“I will?” Kristoff asked surprised.<br/><br/>“Really?" Sofie perked up. "What’s it about?”<br/><br/>“Ahtohallan.”<br/><br/>“Wait what?”<br/><br/>“Come in to your bed and I’ll sing it.”<br/><br/>Sofie crawled into her bed and Kristoff passes Bjørn to Anna.<br/><br/>“Sing! Sing!” Bjørn clapped.<br/><br/>Anna made her way to her daughter’s bed hugged her son closer. Sofie snuggled into her side. Anna looked up at Kristoff who was already looking at her and nodded. Anna closed her eyes and started to sing:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Where the north wind meets the sea,</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>there’s a river full of memory”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She opened her eyes and brushed Bjørn’s nose with hers</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Sleep my darling safe and sound”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Anna looked over to her daughter who was looking at her wide eyed and was twisting her father's wedding ring gently on his finger.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“For in this river all is found."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"In her waters deep and true,</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>lay the answers and a path for you”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>She began to stroke her son’s nose just as her mother did with her and watched as her son's eyes closed, his mouth slightly open.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>“Dive deep into her sound</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>but not to far or you’ll be drowned.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>Bjørn snuggled closer to her and she chuckles lightly. Kristoff lightly brushed her shoulder with his free hand, she leaned lightly into his touch before getting up to tuck her son into his own bed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes, she will sing to those who’ll hear,</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>and in her song, all magic flows.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>She paused for a moment to kiss her son’s forehead before heading back to her daughter’s bed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“But can you brave what you most fear?</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Can you face what the river knows?”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>Sofie’s eyes began to get heavy as she let Kristoff’s hand fall away and yawned gently. Anna smiled and perched herself on the edge of the bed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>“Where the north wind meets the sea”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>She looked at Kristoff and smiled lightly telling him to join in. Kristoff took a breath and softly joined in.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>“There's a mother full of memory.</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Come, my darling, homeward bound,</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>when all is lost, then all is found.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>Kristoff smiled coyly at her and she smiled back. After a moment, her gaze stayed on her daughter as Kristoff moved carefully away and tucked her in. Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her, breathing in his scent. She smiled against his chest.</p><p>"How did you know I knew the song?" Kristoff asked gently careful not to wake up the children.</p><p>Anna's hands searched up his lower back. "Greta told me- Well she told me you hummed it. Plus I assumed Elsa probably shared it- I." Her eyes grew heavy and she sighed deeply.<br/><br/>“I love you.” She murmured after a comfortable silence.<br/><br/>She felt a hand brush over her hair gently. The pair of hands brush her cheek bones lightly pulling her away from his chest. She looked up into his brown eyes and watches them explore her face.<br/><br/>“I love you too. So much.” Kristoff whispered back bringing his lips closer to her He kissed her gently as she kissed sleepily back. “Let’s get some sleep.”<br/><br/>Then without warning Kristoff picked her in both his arms. Anna had to bite back a squeal in fear of waking up the children. She hit his chest gently. Kristoff smirked down at her and carried her back to their room. Upon arrival he laid her gently on the bed and sat upright next to her. Anna’s fingers searched out for his and he grabbed them lowering himself to her eye level he kissed the back of her hand.<br/><br/>“I’ll sort some stuff out and get this weekend free." Anna spoke stroking his locks back and letting it fall. "I promise.”<br/><br/>“It’s okay-" He started.<br/><br/>“Kris- I want it. They’re growing up so fast. I don’t want to miss it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>